1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a standalone apparatus and method for monitoring printers within an enterprise and for reporting the monitored information to a centralized repository. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method for installing a stand alone apparatus for monitoring printers within an enterprise and then notifying an installer concerning the installation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer networks typically include peripherals, such as printers, connected to the computer systems. Measures currently exist for monitoring and reporting on the status and performance of those systems. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/812,017, owned by the applicant, discloses an apparatus and method for discovering printers within an enterprise. That system discloses an apparatus and methods for discovering printers in a network setting, monitoring those printers for things such as print counts and service requirements. That system allows for accurate service of all the printers in an enterprise by allowing discovery of networked printers as well as non-networked printers.
These systems, while capable of monitoring an enterprise's printing resources, are typically software systems that are installed on existing workstations or laptops. Alternatively, enterprises are required to acquire, maintain and service separate workstations that can run the printer management software. This creates problems when those separate systems are disabled for different reasons. For instance, where the printer monitor software is installed on a workstation, that workstation needs to be left on or otherwise enabled to function. If the workstation is shut down overnight (for instance, when the primary user of the workstation goes home), it is unable to perform its printer monitoring tasks during this period of inoperability.
Furthermore, a tremendous amount of human interaction is involved in installing and configuring these print monitors. This can include assigning numerous field representatives to regularly visit client locations to install and maintain the necessary equipment. These representatives generally spend a large amount of time at the customer location configuring and monitoring the installation of the print monitors. As the number of customer sites to visit increases, and the complexity of the networks to be monitored increases, the costs in both time and money increase in ensuring this installation process works smoothly.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for installing print monitors programmatically within an enterprise. This method would further benefit by automatically detecting and scanning the network to which the print monitor is connected, authenticating the print monitor, and reporting its successful installation (or problems) to a centralized database. This method would further benefit from then notifying the installer of successful installation or problems that arose.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the disclosure. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.